


Unravels

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles between Seishirou and Fuuma for the Five Sentence Fic Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are listed at the start of each drabble, and the drabbles have been edited so they aren't exactly 5 sentences anymore... just wanted to avoid all the run-on sentences.

**Pretty / Blood / Love**

 

He knows it isn’t love, never could be love – his brother operates in the way of pretty lies and favors.  The way he smiles as he smears the blood down his chest, remarks on the color of Fuuma’s eyes – he says them in the way someone in love would speak, but here it only betrays the boredom already seeping into his eyes the more the blood flows. 

 

It isn’t love.  He closes his eyes and knows it isn’t love.  To love is to be owned, and that’s one pretty lie his brother won’t ever tolerate with him or from him.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Dinner / Darkness / Curtain**

 

Fuuma does not speak a word as they eat their dinner – it’s rare enough that they should eat together, and he is terrified of the moment when he speaks and the moment is ruined, and his mother and brother leave him alone.

 

Fuuma does not speak as they finish the dinner and, for once in such a long time, Sekka smiles over at him curiously, as if his mother does not remember having seen him before, or, perhaps, seeing for the first time how much he looks like his brother.

 

Fuuma does not speak as his mother directs him to stand, to go and close the curtain to the window, he simply obeys her with an eagerness that almost lets the smile touch her eyes and her brother simply sigh out, already bored.

 

Fuuma does not speak as the room is bathed in darkness, and his mother’s hand strays to his hair, his brother’s to his shoulder, without much cause for affection but at least the semblance of curiosity, or perhaps a way to spend that boredom.

 

Fuuma does not speak throughout the entire night, but only once, when it is painful, he whimpers – and there’s a quiet reassurance in knowing that his mother and brother find that amusing, and their absently nonchalant laugher fills the darkened room.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Snow / Silence / Home**

 

The first lesson about “family”: he finds his brother out in the snow at the back of their home, the blood on his clothes and staining the snow there and although his mother’s body wasn’t there anymore, he knew it had been at one point.  Seishirou turns towards him, regarding him silently, without any spark of sadness in his eyes, or any spark at all – it simply was.

 

The second lesson about “family”: the day he returned home and his brother was gone, without a word, save for the lingering licks of magic from jumping across the dimensions, searching for something he couldn’t have but desperately wanted, the silence is almost deafening, almost overwhelming.  But he is used to silence, and it does not truly disturb him.   Truthfully, he should have expected this would be the case.  That he would be left behind – or not even a “leaving behind” because that implies that there was something that could have been left, something worth remembering. 

 

The last lesson he ever needed to learn about “family”: there is no such thing as home.

 

 


End file.
